


NEWSPAPERS - STUTTERS

by latexbandages



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, they make me so s o f t, told ya i'd make more content for these 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latexbandages/pseuds/latexbandages
Summary: If someone told Stan Marsh a year ago that he'd be dating Butters Stotch, he would have laughed in your face.If Butters Stotch told Stan Marsh that he loves him, he would have kissed his face.





	NEWSPAPERS - STUTTERS

**Author's Note:**

> this is,,,, gay  
> also mentions of like. stuff that's been on the news lately (school shooting, kavanaugh, but it's VERY vague.)

He was sitting in Butter's house. He was sitting in his nicely decorated room, posters from when they were kids stil hanging on the walls. Star night-lights on the cieling. A teddy bear near his pillow that looked just like a cloud. One thing in particular, however, caught Stan's attention. It was an odd thing to see, especially since he would have missed it if his attention wasn't wandering like it was. It sat in the corner of Butter's room, where his desk was, right underneath it. It was barely hidden by the chair that sat in front of it. 

It was newspapers. A good twenty of them, Stan thought. Why would he have so much? He could've just let it go, but it puzzled him. He never knew any kids, or adults, for that matter, that read newspapers anymore. Especially in times like these when everyone just watched the News for their daily dose of information about the world turning to shit. Every channel; schools being shot, senator is a pedo, blah, blah. Stan wanted _good_ news. He pushed his bangs out of his eyes, finally gaining the chance to ask when Butters came back with a snack for the both of them to munch on, plenty of snacks, actually. They were planning to be up here a while, the downstairs being more cold- Stan would have thought it would be the opposite way around. At least they had blankets to keep them warm and snuggle underneath, maybe. Stan would like that.

Butters sat down next to him, opening a bag of pretzel sticks, the smell of salt filling the room. He handed Stan one without question, he knew he liked them so he didn't feel the need to ask. Stan took it, took a small crunch, and then pointed to the newspapers from before. "Butters, what is all of that about?" 

The blonde looked over to where his boyfriend was pointing, kicking his legs back and forth as he threw a blanket over the both of them. "Oh, ya' mean my newspapers? Nothin' much, to be frank with ya', Stan. My dad reads 'em a lot, and when he's done, I read 'em. He surprisingly doesn't mind it at all, says it's much better than all the toxic stuff on the News."

"Oh." 

"And, he's darn right," He smiled softly, taking a quick bite from their snack as he made himself comfy on the mattress, sitting against the headboard, "Ya' know how the News stations always have the same stuff?" Stan nodded. "And how it's always about the same issues?" Another nod in response. "Newspapers are a tad different. They're filled with loads'a other info! Like, did you know there's renovation goin' on at Stark's Pond?"

"No."

"I knew ya' wouldn't. Bet'ya didn't know there's a fair this weekend, either." He didn't. Butters chuckled and Stan looked over at him. He was still sitting a tad farther away from him. "Newspapers give ya' the good news. The News, well, it's always the same shitty stuff." Stan couldn't agree more. "And, guess what?"

"What?"

"I got _us_ two tickets to go to that fair this weekend." Butters smiled once more, brighter this time, at the boy who sat in front of him. "Really? You did? Butters, dude, that's so nice! Jesus, thank you??"

"Well, it's just I thought it would be pretty nice and,," He rubbed his knuckles together. "I, I..Really love ya', Stan, it's the least I could for for ya'. I know you've been through, um, a lot. I just want to show you a good time." Butters looked sheepish. They've been dating for two months so far, and they never really said 'I love you' to one another. They just showed their love for each other through small actions. Stan could feel his heart pumping out of his chest and he was pretty sure Butters could _hear_ it. He scooted closer until he was sitting next to him, then holding on to him. He felt Butter's warmth, and, with the cold, he certainly loved that. "..I love you, too, Butters. Very much, you'll never even know." 

And with that, Stan gave him a small peck on his cheek. 

That wasn't enough for Butters, though. He took Stan's face, leaned in closer, and soon enough their lips were sealed together. It lasted a few seconds, though it felt like forever.

Stan chuckled softly under his breath as he stared at the other with nothing but love in his features. He broke the silence,

" _Dude_ , you're breath smells like pretzels."

That gained a bundle of laughter from both of them.


End file.
